We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm and Mac Do something they Really shouldn't. Another first.


We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This  
By: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAg or the song, We Really shouldn't be doing this sung by George Strait.   
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station   
Washington DC  
  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. sat across from his partner Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie as they studied the notes for their upcoming trial. Harm watched Mac as she took a bite of the now cold pizza and studied the file that was in front of her. She looked so beautiful he just wanted to kiss her and never let her go, but that could never happen because of regs. As Harm continued to think like this he tried to remind himself that if Mac ever heard him talk like that she'd slap him and then have the Admiral ship him off to Alaska. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself Rabb." Harm scolded himself out loud.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm?" Harm asked realizing that he said it out loud.  
  
"You said you had to get a hold of yourself."   
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did. I heard you." Mac argued.  
  
"Whatever I know what I said and I didn't say that. So did you find any leads on this stupid case?" Harm asked trying to change the subject.   
  
"No. You?"   
  
"None. I guess it's back to the drawing board." Harm said as he went back to looking at the file.   
  
Mac watched him as read the file. So determined to find the truth. He was the only man she knew that would fight so hard for the truth. Maybe that's what she loved about him. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so caring and sweet. Who knows? All she knows is that she is falling hard for her sailor that could sweep a girl off her feet.   
  
She watched him get up and start pacing in front of the window. He looked so good she just wanted to kiss him and have him never let her go. She finally got the courage to walk over to him.  
  
Harm heard her get up and walk over to where he was standing. Before Harm knew what she was doing Mac had started to run her hands up and down his back to relieve the tension that was there from the case.  
  
Harm turned to look at Mac. She was so beautiful. Before either one knew what was happening. Their lips met like that night on the dock in Norfolk, but this time Harm knew that he was kissing Mac.   
  
They broke away for some air. Then Harm went back down for another kiss, but before their lips met a second time Mac started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harm asked shocked that she would be laughing after their kiss. Was his kiss really that bad?  
  
"Oh this just reminded me of a song on a CD I bought today."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This. I mean with the regs and all." Mac walked away in search of her bag. "Can I use your stereo for a minute?" Mac asked bringing out a CD.  
  
"Yeah sure. You know how it works."  
  
Mac walked over to the CD player and inserted her CD. All of a sudden Harm's apartment was filled with the music of rock-a-billy and George Strait's voice.  
  
"We really shouldn't be a doin' this  
And we both know why  
Just being close enough to think like this  
Enough to make you need to lie"  
  
  
"This kinda talk will lead us to somewhere  
We're gettin' way too close to going there  
The farther off the better to resist  
We really shouldn't be a doin' this"  
  
  
"Only an isolated incident  
But the acquaintance left me stunned  
The first attraction was the hardest hit  
I thought I'd ever overcome"  
  
  
"This kinda situation has to pass  
This chance encounter has to be the last  
To take it further we would be remiss  
We really shouldn't be a doin' this"  
  
  
"We'd each be hurting somebody else   
If we don't say our good-byes real fast  
Won't even think about a farewell kiss  
We really shouldn't be doin' this"  
  
  
"Well..."   
  
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this  
And we both know why  
Just being close enough to think like this  
Enough to make me have to lie"  
  
  
"This kinda talk will lead us to somewhere   
We're gettin' way too close to going there  
The farther off the better to resist  
We really shouldn't be doin' this"  
  
  
"This kinda situation has to pass  
This chance encounter has to be the last  
To take it further we would be remiss  
We really shouldn't be doing this  
Won't even think of a farewell kiss  
We really shouldn't be doing this"  
  
  
"You know Mac this song is right. We really shouldn't be doing this." Harm said after the song had finished.  
  
"You're right Harm. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Good-night." With that she picked up her briefcase and left Harm's apartment.  
  
Once she had gone Harm threw himself on the couch and started to laugh.  
  
"Only Mac would think of something like this in the middle of a kiss." Harm said into the lonely apartment. Then he realized that Mac had left her CD here. He walked over to the CD player and pushed play.   
  
He listened to the CD the rest of the night as he thought of Mac. Suddenly a song caught his attention. As he listened to it, it gave him the perfect excuse to have Mac back over and he knew that it would be the perfect song to play when he had her over for dinner to give her the CD back. 


End file.
